<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duty by Lexsssu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508459">Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu'>Lexsssu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Think I Wanna Marry You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flash Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Tho I still might continue this one day--</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a noble from her birth is well-defined. </p><p>She must humbly serve her people, play the path she's been assigned. </p><p>She guards the hopes of her people: weak &amp; mighty, rich &amp; poor.</p><p>Who could ever ask for more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Think I Wanna Marry You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/applesvine/status/1266845115089379329">lovely fanart</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is trepidation in each step you take as you move closer and closer to what will become the rest of your life. The brightly lit corridors that kept the shadows at bay should have comforted you, and yet knowing what waited for you at the end shook you to your core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s going to be alright. He’s serious and goal-driven, but not an unkind man. He won’t ever neglect or disrespect you in any way,” comforted Cainabel, doing his best to try and ease your nerves despite the strained smile on his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You return his smile with a strained one of your own before looking back at the corridor in front of you, walking arm-in-arm with your elder brother calmed you somewhat. This was not how you imagined your life playing out, none of your family did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet you still walked with your head held up high, trying to show anyone and everyone that you will not run away from your duty to your family and your people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your sacrifice now will ensure the future of generations to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is why you will do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is why you HAVE to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Cainabel put up a confident front, you felt how tense his body was. You could hear how, with each step he took it’s as if he was taking his last breath the more you both neared the enormous, intricately designed double doors at the end of the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you both stood at the foot of the doors, you took a moment to yourselves before entering. Cainabel didn’t say anything, but the look on his face was more than enough to tell you how he felt about this whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do this, brother. I can do this because of our family and our people”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the grace you could muster, you gave him one last carefree smile before you gently pushed at the doors.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He stands there at the foot of the throne, a pristine white uniform adorned with only a few medals and badges despite the stories you’ve heard of his conquests and prowess both in and out of the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark hair was styled neatly, not a single strand out of place as it framed his face and brought attention to a pair of eyes the color of a warm sunset or the scorching heat of wildfire. All this contrasted beautifully with his cool yet stern countenance, seemingly as malleable yet unyielding as the seas he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Leviathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the Grand Admiral of the Devildom’s navy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was to be your husband for the rest of your life.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“...and I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the roar of the crowd as your veil was lifted, you were deaf to their cries and could only hear the steady beat of your heart. With bated breath, you stood motionless as Leviathan leaned down to meet your lips with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that single moment, the world around you disappears and it is filled with just you and him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are hyper-aware of everything, from the softness of his lips, the firm grip his hands had on your smaller ones, and the warm, tingling sensation that began from your lips and spread out into the rest of your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When both of you separate, you are blessed with a frowning husband who sported a pair of bright red cheeks as he tried to look anywhere but you. Despite his obvious bashfulness at being subject to so many prying eyes even if weddings were supposed to be public events, your husband still gingerly takes your hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan’s gloved hand gripped yours firmly, but at the same time with so much care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps becoming the wife to a decorated admiral wasn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps becoming the bargaining chip to broker a peace between your two kingdoms wasn’t as bad as you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps marrying Leviathan wouldn’t be as miserable a life as you thought it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when he blushed so prettily despite the stoic front he put up whenever you so much as laid as a single finger on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take care of me~”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://lexsssu.carrd.co/">Lexsssu's Links</a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>